


glass on water

by redandyellxweyes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, its short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: adora has a nightmare, that's about it





	glass on water

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this months ago, and just found it in my docs? i have no idea why i didn't post it sooner  
> could either be read as before the series(still in the horde) or after(with catra redeemed)  
> enjoy!  
> (fun fact- glass on water is the title of a metalcore song that has Very Strong canon catradora vibes! but the title sounds pretty on its own so i used it for this fic. cheers)

She wakes up with a start, her hands clutching at the ghosts of an opponent, the ghosts of a nightmare quickly fading to the back of her mind. Instead of the feeling of pain, the feeling of an  _ enemy,  _ her hands find her bedsheets. They’re thin, and worn, like they’ve always been. She’s memorized the texture by now. It soothes her mind- but only slightly.

 

“C-Catra,” She gasps, breaking the fragile silence of the night. Her companion stirs, mewling, and a yellow eye cracks open.

 

“Nightmare?” Her voice is muffled and raspy. Both eyes are open now, glowing in the darkness. Adora nods, running a hand through her hair. She looks so  _ exhausted. _

 

Three sleepless nights in a row will do that to someone; even someone as strong as Adora.

Catra cranes her neck to the left, to the right- it cracks and snaps and she sighs, before crawling up to the head of the bed. Adora is waiting, and her arms open, beckoning Catra inside. Her embrace is warm, and comforting, and maybe Catra should sleep up here more often. . .

Her tail drapes over Adora’s hips, their legs tangle, and Catra buries her face in the crook of Adora’s neck. A kiss is placed there, soft and fleeting.

 

Gentle fingers begin to run up and down Catra’s spine, starting at her neck and down to the beginning of her tail. A rich purr begins in her throat at the ministrations, growing louder with each inhale and quieter with each exhale. It soothes Adora’s frayed nerves, eases her mind. She allows her eyes to close, allows herself to be calm, in this one moment. It’s normally a daunting task.

 

But with Catra in her arms, purring softly, it’s not so hard.

  
  
  



End file.
